godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CaffeineEnthusiast/All-Star Battle (DRAFT)
I barely even started with my All-Star Battle fanfic so I guess I'll type it in here and check up on some stuff to see if it works (NOTE: This is still a draft) Prologue As you know, many fanfiction writers create worlds for their pleasure, like Harry Potter fanfics, Undertale fanfics and etc. Fanfiction writers are somewhat close to "Gods" due to their ability to create and destroy worlds but only have a certain limit due to the 'canon' of the story. But there was one fanfiction writer, the first fanfiction writer to bring 5 worlds together to fight to the death. And it all started when he was bored... Chapter 1: The Calling The Creator (fanfiction writer) sat on his chair staring at his screen for quite a while, despite the small headache he tries to think of a decent fanfic to please himself. He starts typing "Ken looks at the- No! This is terrible!" he closed the Microsoft Word Document, folded his arms and lay his head down. He could not think of anything that is interesting, he closed his eyes and focused. Then an idea popped! He started typing and created a blank void in the fiction universe, it was white and seemed like an endless distance, though he felt like something was missing. Then he realized he forgot to put in the characters he wanted! The characters he wants to fight! He starts typing in, "Ken Kujo and Allen Alighieri then find themselves in a white space that seemed endless, it was crowded with people, two muscular men, a white haired person, a purple haired person and many more" then he entered himself in the fiction universe, he looked at the characters. There he saw Frisk and Mettaton from Undertale, Jotaro Kujo and Kakyoin Noriaki from JoJo's Bizzare Adventure, Saitama and Genos from One Punch Man, Ken Kaneki and Tsukiyama from Tokyo Ghoul and his two characters. They all look at him, expecting him to explain their current predicament, they all seemed frightened and confused. The Creator clears his throat and begins to explain "Welcome characters, to my fanfiction universe, as for my name I cannot reveal but I have set a wonderful event for you" the characters looked at each other, could this be a romantic fanfiction? Could this be a self insert fanfiction with a Mary Sue character? They look at him again to find more answers. "I want you characters" -he poses dramatically for the second part of his dialogue- "To fight each other!" there was an awkward silence, then someone finaly spoke, it was Mettaton "That, is lame honey, sorry but I'm leaving" Mettaton turns around dramatically and walks despite the fact that there is literally no exit, Frisk turns around and follows Mettaton. "This is is stupid, let's go Tsukiyama" Kaneki said, Tsukiyama bows and both leave, "Sensei, I think this a waste of time, we should try to get out of here" Genos turns around and leaves and Saitama leaves as well. Ken and Allen leave without saying a word, the creator then makes gigantic walls before they could go even further. "Do you really think I'd let you in easy?!" he yelled, he conjured a spectral keyboard and started typing. They suddenly started floating unable to speak at all, "Here's the deal, since you must hate me for doing this I'll let you fight me after you fight each other, deal?" they all nodded, despite the fact that they disliked the decision. "Good! Now that that's settled guess we should start now shall we?" he types something in the computer and they all suddenly disappear. The fight has now begun. Category:Blog posts